


Fashionably Late

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Body Positivity, Insecurity, Internalized Fatphobia, Intersex Kelas Parmak, M/M, Other, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Elim helps Kelas get dressed for a gala, but there are a few insecurities to address first.





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> found this old thing floating about on the interwebs, so decided to reupload :D

Elim watched Kelas putter around the room from the bed, already stripped and ready to relax. Kelas, however, would not be joining him for some time - they had been invited to a fancy fundraising gala, and were currently trying on the various dresses they owned, debating which one to wear. Elim had insisted on “helping”, mainly to ensure Kelas felt and looked good in what they wore, and did not give up and go out in one of their ugly, albeit comfortable, cardigans.

“What about this one?” Kelas asked, twirling in a cyan blue number, peering at their reflection in the long mirror. This one was Elim’s favourite, with the soft, draping fabric, the deep v-neck front and back, and the way it clung to Kelas’ every curve. He gave Kelas an encouraging smile.

“You look ravishing, my dear.” he said, and meant it. “I think you should wear that one.”

“I don’t know…” Kelas frowned at the mirror, and gave themself a few unconvinced look-overs. Elim watched their hands pinch and poke at various places - first, the roundness of their belly, then their chubby hips, then the loose underarm skin they had, then the slight pudgyness of their neckridges - and Elim immediately understood their hesitation. With a slight groan, Elim got up from the bed, and crossed the room to envelop Kelas in a cuddle from behind, causing the smaller Cardassian to jump in surprise.

“Yes.” Elim simply said, pressing his chin on Kelas’ shoulder.

“Yes?” Kelas looked at him, confused. “Yes what?”

“Yes, as in yes, you look fat in this dress; yes, you look absolutely ravishing; yes, your arms have loose skin on them; yes, it adds to your wonderous charm-”

“Alright, you’ve made your point.” Kelas laughed, flushing and squirming a little in Elim’s arms.

“Are you sure?” Elim grinned, pressing a kiss to Kelas’ cheek. “I was also going to mention how your arse looks fantastically big, and how I’d like to lift your skirt to see it proper-”

“Elim-!” Kelas elbowed him. “You are _incorrigible_.”

“That’s one of my finer points.”

“Hush, you.” Kelas had that amused sparkle about their face, but there was still a hint of self-consciousness. Elim pressed another kiss to their cheek, before trailing kisses down their plush neckridges, and Elim could scarcely believe Kelas could ever be self-conscious of this soft, wonderous part of themselves. His hands explored the vast swathes of fabric, curving around and squeezing handfuls of their plush stomach, before moving upwards to their plush chest, pebbling the _tolv_ he found there. Kelas tipped their head back with a gasp, allowing him more space to play, whilst Kelas’ own hands traced the ever-sensitive trails mapped by Elim’s own hands.

“You are absolutely _stunning_ , my dear.” Elim hummed against Kelas’ rapidly blackening neck scales. “So beautiful, fat and all.”

“Thank you, darling.” Kelas twisted a little so they could steal a kiss. “Sometimes I forget…”

“I hope I’ve reminded you. If you didn’t have places to be, I could evert right now.”

Kelas laughed. “Perhaps you should. Someone’s got to be fashionably late, and it might as well be me.”

And with a happy, flirtatious smile, Kelas all but dragged him back into the bed.


End file.
